From Bliss to Misery in the Blink of an Eye
by Losingmymindnotmyheart
Summary: Draco hermione story. they are in love. but each doesn't know draco's fater decdes to intervene. typical plot. slight twist. R&R please!
1. Shritless

Disclaimer: I own nothing it's all JKR's. ( Bawls) Don't sue me I'm just a child. ( Looks around to see people stare. ) sorry. ( Grins stupidly)  
  
Okay, um... first fan-fic. So I hope you like it! Draco: they'd better. ( Raises wand. ) Angelfire1589: Breathe Draco. Breathe. Draco: ( inhales ) Angelfire1589: ( rolls eyes)  
  
Chapter 1: Shirtless  
  
Standing in a line waiting to get in to a nightclub. She was alone. Gar away from home. 21. Hermione was stunning. She was 123 lbs., 5'10", hazel, and dreamers' eyes. Long, cherry, hair streaked with chocolate brown, hung to her shoulder blades. Her clothing was amazing as well. Also she had on a short, white, mini skirt, multi-blue halter-top with white jacket. Lastly were her high heels, with white straps.  
Finally she got in. She went to the dance floor automatically. Drawn by the music. Body melding with the melody. Many stood and stared. After a while most lost interest, and went back to whatever they had been doing. One continued to stare. He was intent on her.  
He was fine. E was at least 5'12, mostly muscle and had a six-pack. He also had blond spiked hair, which matched his goatee. But the most noticeable trait about him was his eyes. His cold silvery gray eyes. He got up and walked over to her. "Can I offer to buy you a drink?" he asked in a heavy English accent.  
"Depends on what you want in return." she replied. He looked shocked. She suspected it was cause of her accent. Not cause of what she'd said. He shook it off though and replied.  
"Your mane and number maybe." She finally looked over at him. Something was familiar about him. "Hermoine. Hermoine Granger. Most call me Mione. The number I'm still thinking about."  
For a moment he stared at her. She's grown up. He thought. Remembering the buck-toothed know it all. He'd know in school. Yet somehow fallen in love with. "Well what would you like, Mione?"  
"A white wine spritzer." She said smiling. She couldn't help thinking she knew him from somewhere. Was it she was in school? "So what's your name?"  
He thought for a moment. Then realized she didn't know who he was. "Drake." He said simply. Maybe it was a good thing he didn't remember him. He'd left the end of the school year. He'd never said good-bye. Seeing how they were an item. Mione and he, he suspected she was pissed at him.  
Hermione's POV   
  
That name sounds really fucking familiar! I thought. It kinda reminds me of...No way, No freaking way!! "Draco!" many looked up. The noise was waking people up. He grabbed my hand and dragged me out the building.  
  
"Draco Malfroy!" I shouted at the man standing in front of me. I couldn't believe it. He nodded his head. Waiting for an explosion. It came. "What the hell! You couldn't write in 4 years! You just up and left. No good bye or anything!"  
"Hey you didn't write either." He said. Then cringed.  
"How the hell am I supposed to write you and I don't even know where you are?!" I screamed with fury. Then stormed off to my car. Driving back to the hotel. Once I got there I walked down the parking lot. Tears streaming down my face. I stopped crying though when I heard footsteps behind me. I stopped. Sliding my hand down to my purse. I may not be in Hogwarts anymore, but that sure as hell doesn't mean I stop using magic.  
Only a few steps behind me I whipped out my wand and was about to stun him when I saw it was Draco. "Damn it, Draco!" I yelled. " You just want to get killed don't you?"  
"Sorry but you had my jacket." He said.  
Opps. I thought. I had forgotten about his jacket. He'd given it to me while we were arguing. I took it off and threw it at him. " Here take and leave." I growled. But he didn't move. " Why aren't you moving?!" I yelled getting irritated.  
"Want to talk to you." He said. I looked at him. "Oh so now you want to talk." I said nodding my head. "Okay let's talk. What do you wane start with. When you left without say good-bye. Or maybe how you never wrote in four years. Go ahead take your pick." He looked ashamed. I smiled triumphantly. "I wanted to get back together. You know I never meant to hurt you." He whispered. His silver gray eyes pleading with me. "Oh how sweet." I said in a voice of fake sympathy. "One problem...WE NEVER BROKE UP!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Draco looked confused for a moment then smiled. The smile sent a chill through my body. Unbelievable! I thought after all he's done to you your still in love with him. She waited for his reply. It didn't come. " What are you smiling about?" I hissed. "If we never broke up. Then I can do this." He said and pulled her to him for a tender kiss.  
  
Hermoine shot up. Looking around wide-eyed. Then sighed. She was 18 again. It had just been a dream. "Damn dreams." She mumbled. It was her last year at Hogwarts and she was head girl, and with her luck Draco head boy. But in truth Draco was not that bad this year. He and her had become pretty good friends. Her other friends just didn't know it. So she had to pretend that she hated him in public. But there was also something Draco didn't even know. That she loved him. She would do anything for him. Even die. She sighed once more. This time though it cause she get up now. She was guessing Draco was asleep, so he wouldn't be able to sing in the shower. She got up and grabbed her clothes and towel. While in the shower she sang J Lo. I'm glad.  
  
I'm glad for thee way you make me feel. / I'm happy that you know how to be a man. / I'm that you came into my life. / I'm so glad.  
  
Her voice carried to Draco's room. Who actually was awake. He was writing an essay. "Amazing." He laughed. "She has the voice of a frog. Yet still has the guts to sing." An hour and thirty mins later, He heard footsteps. It was warm in his room, so he never realized he didn't have a shirt on. Also he thought is was Dumblmore coming to check on how he was doing. It was that time of the week anyway. "Come in.," he said when someone knocked. It was Hermione. She had suspected he had showered and dressed, when he left he sock in the bathroom. She was a little shocked and embarrassed to find him shirtless.  
"Uh...Draco." She said suddenly finding her shoe interesting.  
"Mione?" he said. Looking up. "Oh hey." He smiled. Then noticed she held his socks, and that her face was completely red. "Snuzzles why are you red and holding my socks?" Snuzzles was a nickname she'd acquired over the summer. She'd been talking to him one day. Meaning to say snuggle. She said snuzzle instead. He never let it go. So that became his pet name for her.  
"Um..." She said. "Here's your sock." She mumbled as she tossed it to him and fled from the room. What was that all about? He wondered he looked in the mirror to see if there was anything on his face. Then realized why Moine's face had been so red. He didn't have a shirt on. " Hermione!" he shouted as he grabbed a shirt and ran from the shirt. When he got down stair he saw her sitting on the couch with a book.  
Hermione had her headphones on full blast. Playing Fief Dobbins's "gone" her face was still red. She didn't look up.  
He walked over and sat down next to her. She gave him a side-glance. He decided to do this funnily. He turned on the TV, and scooted closer to her. She smiled. He moved even closer to her. She began to snicker, but covered it up with a cough. Her redness was leaving her. He put his arm around her the put his head her shoulder, and looked up at her. She took one look at Draco and burst out in laughter. He had the most adorable ways of apologizing.  
"You want to go out for breakfast?" Draco said. "I'll treat." He offered.  
"I don't know Draco." Hermoine said. "It's 6:15 in the morning."  
"I know this." He said. "6:15 is breakfast time in my book. And besides our duties don't officially start until 8:50." Hermoine seemed more relaxed by this answer. Then the worry came back. " How would we get there?" Mione asked.  
"I know a way out of the building, and then we just apparate the rest of the way." He said simply. Hermione still didn't look too sure. " Snuzzles come on live a little. Were 7th years." Hermione made a face. But finally gave in. "Alright. Let me get my jacket."  
  
"Don't bother." A voice from the doorway said.  
  
Finally finished with my first chapter. I was listening to Fief Dobbsin when I wrote this. So forgive the age of the song. It's my first story. So tell me what you think. Be truthful, please. 


	2. Guy Problems

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Though I wish I own Draco. (Grins evilly)  
  
Thank you to those who reviewed. Especially to my very first review. Well hope you like the chapter. It will earn it's r- rating later.  
  
Draco: R rated. Ahhh.  
  
Angelfire1589: down boy. Draco: wolf. Angelfire1589: heel. Or shut the hell up.  
  
Chapter 2: Guy problems  
  
Draco's POV   
  
"Don't bother." Said a voice form the hallway. I turned around to see it was Dumblmore.  
"Professor dumblmore." I said in surprise. " What are you doing here?"  
"Well I was coming up here to see how the to heads were doing." He said. "Looks like I was just in time." He shook his head. " You two are head girl and boy. That means you set in example for the other students. Not go crazy. You should know better."  
I held in a smirk I knew he was attempting to be serious but it never reach his eyes. The same silly glint was still there. Dumblmore sighed. " Then again teenagers can have their moments. Minerva and me were the same way." His voice and eyes went dreamy. "Why I remember when we would skip class and tell the teachers that we were planning something special. When we were really..." he snapped back to reality. Face reddening. He cleared his throat and said. "Uh just don't do anything rash. I'd hate to have to find a new head boy and girl." He shouted over his shoulder as he hurried out the room.  
I looked at Hermione and shrugged. "Well what do you want to do now?" she asked me.  
I plopped down on the couch. "I don't know that's up to you." I said stretching out on the couch. She walked over. "Move your legs so I can sit." She ordered.  
"No way I'm comfy." I answered.  
"Move or else I'll sit on you." She threatened.  
I glared daggers at her. "You wouldn't dare."  
"Wanna bet." She recoiled. "Now move." I shook my head and stayed put. "Fine." she said.  
"Don't ev" was all I got out before she plopped down on me. " Owwww." I gasped out. Over- dramatically.  
"Oh give me a break. I'm not that heavy now am I?" she snapped.  
"No." I replied sheepishly. "Your actually kind of light."  
"Good. Then let me make myself comfy." She said lying on her side. Elbow digging into my chest. "There now that's much better."  
Damn! I thought to myself. I was getting a hard one off this and the moment she felt it there'd be hell. I had to get her off of me. Then I thought of something. I mumbled something quietly. Hoping she wouldn't hear.  
She had. "What was that?" she asked. Or maybe she hadn't.  
"I said. Aren't you late for your meeting with potter and the Weasley's." I said. Hermione might have been my friend. But they sure as hell weren't. (Well Ginny was okay.)  
She leaped up. I thought the worst. "Crap! Your right." Then grabbed her bag and ran out the door.  
I sat up. Counting quietly to myself.1...2...3... Hermione came back in and dropping her bag to the floor, and sat down next to me, and sighed. " The clocks wrong isn't it?" she asked.  
"Yup."  
She nodded."I don't have on any shoes either do I?" she asked.  
"Nope." I said simply. Then got up took the clock of the wall. And started to walk up the stairs.  
"Hey were you going?" she asked.  
"To fix the clock." I said I a duh tone.  
"Why? You can use magic." She said.  
I shrugged. "I just feel like doing something without magic for once." Came my reply and continued up to room.  
  
Regular POV   
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. Then turned off the light, put on her headphones and picked her book and started to read by the light of the TV.  
  
"HERMIONE!" Draco shouted pounding down the stairs. " Hermione, come on!" he yelled grabbing his stuff. "We're late for breakfast!"  
She barely heard him. Ripping off her headphones she quickly put on her shoes and cloak. Draco grabbed her bag too and then her hand and pulled her through the portrait hole.  
They ran down the hall at top speed. But then Hermione stopped suddenly and said. "Shit!" Draco stopped too. It was a rarity for Hermione to curse unless it was something really bad, or she had forgotten something.  
"What is it?" Draco said worriedly.  
"I forgot about Harry, Ron, and Ginny." She whined.  
"Uh..! Apologize when you get there! Now come on!" he said, and they started running again.  
At last they reached the main hall. "See you later." She whispered. Draco nodded and they separated.  
  
Hermione's POV   
  
I walked over to the table. Ginny looked up. " And where the hell were you?" she snapped. I cringed.  
"Gins, I'm really sorry. I lost track of time honest." I said.  
"Yeah well you left me with these two imbeciles for an hour and a half." She said in a New Yorker accent. She loved to try out different accents. That also meant she wasn't as mad as she seemed.  
"What can I say? I'm really sorry." I made a puppy dogface. She sighed and rolled her eyes.  
"It's okay. Now sit, eat something." She commanded.  
"Yes, oh mighty queen Virginia." I said bowing as I sat. Ginny flipped me off. As she did I noticed Ron slip something into my bag. But didn't say anything. I'd read it later. "So what's new?"  
"Oh nothing much." She said. Then elbowed Harry in the ribs. He shot her a glare. Then he cleared his throat and looked at me.  
"So...uh, Hermione. I was...err...wondering if you wanted to...err...go to the end of the spring dance with me?" he mumbled. My eyes widened. I wanted to say yes, but then I thought of Draco. I wanted to go with. If I could get him to ask me.  
"Uh... can I get back to you on that?" I asked. He looked slightly disappointed, but also relieved.  
"Sure. No problem." He mumbled again. All went silent. I dealt with it for a while and then got annoyed. I turned to Ron. "So why are you so quiet?" he shrugged.  
"I didn't realize I was being quiet." He said.  
I nodded. "Really, okay then. I was just wondering cause usually we can't get you to shut up. Even with food in your mouth. I just found it a little odd." I joked. Ginny, Harry and I laughed. Ron rolled his eyes and smiled. Still holding back the urge to leap across the table and jab Harry in the eye with his spoon. 


	3. Ron

Disclaimer: Do I even have to say it? ...  
  
Draco: Say what? Angelfire1589: That I don't own the story. Draco: What story? Angelfire1589: The story I'm writing a fanfic on. Draco: Ahhh. You're writing a story? Angelfire1589: xx ( sighs ) dumbass.  
  
Chapter 3: Ron  
Breakfast ended, and they separated to go to their own classes. Ginny to her 6th year potions. Ron to his divination class. Harry and Hermione to their defense of the dark arts class. As they separated Ron gave Hermione a smile, and gave Harry the I'm going to break every bone in your body look. Hermione noticed it but said nothing Ron was out of earshot.  
"What was that all about?" she asked Harry.  
He shrugged. "No clue." He replied as they reached their first class of the day.  
  
Hermione's POV   
  
I sat down in between Harry and Dean. Draco was in back of me with Prissy and the 2 Gargoyles. Pansy sat there chattering away. While Draco sat there pretending to be interested. He'd told me earlier in the year, that he hated Pansy. Mainly cause she was a slut and she talked to damn much.  
I smiled at Draco. Then I looked at Pansy and rolled my eyes. He coughed covering a laugh. He then smiled one of his famous smiles. My heart did a summersault. I turned around and started digging through my bag. A note fell out. Hmmm. That wasn't there before. I picked it up. The note was from Ron. Notes from Ron weren't weird or unusual. Usually, unless they were hidden. I opened the note. It looked long, and serious. I started to read it to myself.  
  
Hermione,  
I stayed up all last night writing this for you. You see I can't stop thinking about you I haven't bee able to since 5th year. That day when you kissed me, it was like you put a spell on me. I know for you it probably meant nothing, but for me it meant the world, heavens and the stars. The note want on and on expressing how he felt about me. A few parts of it were sweet. Most of it was just plain creepy. The end was a mixture of both. In simple saying, the only way to express how much I love you (I shuddered to myself.) is in a poem.  
  
Love is like a flower. It blossoms, grows and dies. My love for you has surpassed the flower. Past the skies into eternity. Where I think of you every moment, minute and hour.  
  
That was too much. I folded up the note and shoved in my pocket. "What?" Harry whispered. Class had already started by the time I had finished. I shook my head. "Nothing... its nothing." I whispered back. I spent the rest of the class fidgeting. Knowing next period Ron would be in my class. Draco must've noticed, because when I turned around at one pint to give back papers. He gave me a questioning look.  
  
The bell rung for next class, and I slowly packed up my things. Draco and I were the last ones out of the class. Harry had offered to wait, but I'd told him not to. When I finished packing up my stuff Draco was still waiting there for me. "I didn't have to wait for me." I said swinging my backpack over my shoulder. "I needed sometime to think." "About whom. Might I ask?" he said. "How do you know I was thinking about somebody?" I asked him. He shrugged. "Hang around Pansy to much I guess. Usually when she fidgets like that she's think about someone. Usually a guy." I looked at for a moment. Then retorted. "And me and Pansy are alike how?" he thought that over for a moment. Then raised his hands in defeat. We had finally reached their next class. 7th year potions. Where always sat with Ron and Harry. I had made up my mind. I would pretend I never got the note and dodge being alone with Ron. I sat on the opposite side of Harry. Farthest from Ron. I barely got through the class. Snape made his usual comments at Harry, and Draco acted stuck up. (Draco had told her that it was all in act. Except for his insults toward potter. He had to act this way or else he got in trouble by his father.) I still didn't like it, but what could you do when your father is Lucius Malfroy? But the worst part of it all was Ron's constant staring. Every time I looked over he was goggling at me. It made me twitch. The bell rang at last. I gathered up my things and rushed out of the class. But did a u-turn when I realized I'd forgotten my not book. As I turned the corner to the classroom I slammed full force in to Ron.  
  
Cliffhanger!! Mwahahah! ( Clears throat) sorry. Next chapter will be up soon. That's a promise. See read review. Bye! 


	4. Crying Always Helps

Disclaimer: I own nothing. (Damn!)  
  
Draco: Your broke? Angelfire1589: I meant the story! Draco: There you go with that story thing again. What are you talking about? Angelfire1589: I'm going to give you a five second head start.  
  
Chapter 4: Crying always helps.  
  
Hermione's pov   
  
I looked up to see Ron. Then automatically looked right back down. "Sorry." I mumbled.  
"Mione, where you going in such a hurry." He said offering me a hand up. I took it. Make sure I didn't meet his eyes.  
"I forgot my notebook." I mumbled again. He got me off the floor with one easy pull. But it caused me to come fairly close to Ron. I shuddered.  
"You okay?" He asked. I nodded. He might have tried something if Snape hadn't been watching. He cleared his throat impatiently. Ron reluctantly let go. I had never been so happy to have Snape around. I rushed into the classroom to get my notebook. When I came back, I overjoyed to see Ginny and Harry standing with Ron. "Hey guys!" I said cheerfully. "Hey, was up?" Ginny asked. I gave her on of those, ' I'll tell you later.' Looks. She smiled. "Is it juicy?" she asked. I nodded. Her smile spread ear to ear. She was going to love this I could tell. Harry and Ron never looked more confused, though. Ginny and I just giggled. "Okay then." Harry said. "If you two are done doing the weird thing. Can we go?" Ginny gave an annoyed sigh and started walking. "Well someone's a little prissy." Harry threw out. Ron rounded on him. "Whom are you calling prissy?!" he snarled. Harry backed up hands raised. "Chill Ron." He said. "It was a joke." He balled up his fists. "Don't joke about my sister!" he yelled swinging at Harry. Lucky Harry was fast and ducked. But Ron was on him in a minute. "Harry!" Ginny screamed running back. "Ron, get off of him!" he yelled. By that time I had my wand raised. "Impedimenta!" she shouted. Ron and Harry. Flew backwards on to their backs. Ginny ran over to Harry. Trying to see if he was okay. Me, on the other hand. I was furious. "That was reckless, childish and the stupidest thing I ever seen you do, Ronald." I hissed. " You have 1 week of detention." He looked shocked. Then in a deathly whisper I said. "You make me sick." Turning on my heel. I walked up the stairs. I had no intention of going to lunch were I'd have to see Ron or Harry. So I went straight to the headroom. To my own amazement Draco was there when I got there. He looked up when I came in and smiled. I glared daggers at him. I was in no mood for boys at the moment. So I went up to my own room. Forgetting to close the door I just plopped on to my bed and shoved my face in a pillow. Draco walked in behind me and closed the door. "Are you okay, Mione?" he asked. "Fine, just freaking peachy." I said through her pillow. " Well, hey. Don't bite my head cause of Weasley and Potter." He said. I sat up. "I'm not PMSing!" I yelled. "And how'd you know about Ron and Harry?!" "I don't know what they did. I just know it's their fault." He said calmly. He didn't seem to mind my yelling. "How do you know it was them?" I said in forced calmness. "Cause you were fine before you saw them." Draco replied simply. " And now you're in a pissy mood." I glared at him again. "I'm not in a pissy mood. I'm in a pissed off mood. And so what if has anything to do with those two." I was yelling again. I knew I was on the verge of tears. "No!" I thought to myself. " Hermione granger does not cry... except for today." I burst into tears, hating every moment of it. Not only was I crying. Something I rarely did. But I was crying in front of Draco. The one person I wanted least to cry in front of. I waited for his laughter or for him to tell me to suck it up. But it never came. He just, came and sat next to me. Rubbing my back as I cried all my problems on to his shoulder. And he never said anything. He just sat there and listened. Listened to me get it all out. Which was what I needed to do.  
  
Regular pov   
  
At one point Hermione fell asleep. In Draco's arms. He laid her down gently on the pillows. Trying to slip out of her grip. She just moaned and tightened it even more. He sighed. Not wanting to wake her, he just stayed there. Eventually falling asleep himself. Moine's arms around him.  
  
Hermione's eyes fluttered opened. She felt slightly better now. She sighed, but drew it back in quickly when she noticed a warm body beside her. She looked over squeaked. "Holy shit." Draco's eyes opened. "Hey snuzzles. What are you doing in my room..." he looked around, realizing quickly that this wasn't his room. "Oh, damn." He said. "We..." she nodded. "Did we..." she shook her head furiously. He sighed in relief, and slight disappointment. Hermione on the other hand was losing it. They'd slept together. Sure they hadn't done anything, but they'd shared a bed all the same. This was not good. She had to think of something to say. "What time is it?" she asked. Speaking aloud at last. "5:34pm." Draco said looking at the clock behind her. Hermione gasped. "Classes." She squeaked. Draco smiled. " Half day remember. You're the one who gave the idea to Dumblmore." He said. "Oh yeah." She said sheepishly. "I forgot." "So I can tell." He said slyly. "Uh... Draco." She started. "Maybe we should..." Draco cut her off. "Keep this between us. For our jobs sake." She nodded in agreement. Something inside her felt horrible about this and she had no clue why. " Right." Draco said. "It's for the best." "Yup, for the best." She sighed. Then got up. Trying to change the subject. "So, uh... you wanna go get something to eat. I know this great place down at the Hogsmead. I mean I'm kinda hungry." Draco looked up with a smile that could make your knees turn to jelly. " Sure. I know a good place." She smiled back grateful he'd taken the hint. 


	5. Unwanted Surprise

Disclaimer: I own ...... nothing. (Sobs) (Switches personality. ) but someday I will. Mwahahah! (Switches again. ) (Clears throat. ) sry.  
  
Draco: and she says I have problems.  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Hermione's POV   
  
We sat a quite burger inn. I was terribly hungry, so I was taking unmannerly bites of my burger. Draco didn't seem as hungry. In fact he had barely touched his food.  
"What's wrong?" I asked. He looked up at me, and shook his head. " Liar." I said sounding highly annoyed.  
"Pansy asked me to the spring dance..." he trailed off. My eyes widened.  
"Did you say yes?" I asked now fully alert. I had wanted to go with him, or at least stare at him from a distance without having to look at Pansy too.  
"No not yet. I was hoping someone I like would ask me." He said. Hermione laughed figuring he was joking, and not that he had been speaking of her. After they had finished their food they decided to walk Hogwarts. They were laughing and joking. At a point Draco made a crack on Hermione's singing. She started to chase him. Someone was watching them though. The only man Draco feared besides the Dark Lord. His father, Lucius Malfroy.  
  
Regular POV   
  
By the time they got to the headroom. They were arm an arm. They turned to each other.  
"That was fun." Hermione whispered. She was close enough to see his newly grown whiskers move, as he breathed out.  
"Yea. I really enjoyed myself." He replied. Just as quiet as she was. He was moving closer. Hermione noticed. "So what should I say to Pansy?" Draco trying to think of something to say.  
She backed up regretfully. "I think about it. While I go to talk to ..." she was getting closer again. Once more she backed up. She cleared her throat. " Go and talk to Ginny." She said walking backwards, and accidentally bumping into a wall. "See you later." She said turning around and walking away.  
"Yeah, see you." He said. Damn! So close yet so far. He thought to himself. Then walked into the headroom.  
  
Hermione was thinking of nothing but Draco as she walked down the hallway towards the Gryffindor headroom. Finger sliding across the wall. When suddenly a hand shot out and grabbed her by the throat and slammed her to the wall. Lifting her off the wall. Hermione gasped out what was supposed to be a scream. She was staring directly into the eyes of Lucius Malfroy.  
  
Hermione's POV   
  
"What are you doing!?" I squeaked. He was cutting off my air. He pulled me off the wall slightly only to slam back on it. I let a cry a pain.  
"Shut up." He hissed. "Now you listened to me, and you better listen well." He looked like he did when Harry beat Draco out at that Quidditch match. "You will stay away from Draco. The young, arrogant fool. Doesn't seem to know what he has going for him. But that's okay I'll knock some sense into him."  
"Don't you touch him." I shouted starting to struggle again. He raised his other hand and slapped me across the face. Then hit me in the side.  
"Be quiet, muggle bitch." He snapped. " You will respect those higher than you." He said his voice dripping venom. Then threw me to the floor. My head hit the floor hard. He than kicked me in the rib cage and spat on my face. Hermione let out a bone-chilling cry of pain. Tears falling to the floor and mixing with the blood. She could barely move.  
  
Regular POV   
  
Ginny walked down the hallway towards the headroom. Wondering what was keeping Hermione. She had started worrying when she didn't come. She might have missed Hermione if hadn't almost tripped over her. At first she couldn't tell it was her. She bent down to see who it was. Moving the hair away from the person face. She prayed quietly to her self it wasn't Hermione. Even though she somehow she already knew it was. When she moved the hair away she almost fell backwards. "Mione?" she whispered. Even though she already knew who it was that didn't make her any more ready to see her like this. Beaten and bruised. She got up. " Hold on Mione. I'll get Ron and Harry. They'll know what to do." She ran at top speed back to the common room. They were all back there within minutes. Cause she had to find them. Harry bent down over Hermione. Then in the softest voice he whispered. " Hey Mione. I need you to hold on to me okay?" he said picking her up gently. Hermione groaned. "Hey, I know it hurts but you gotta hang on." He said. Ginny slipped Mione's arms around Harry's neck. Harry continued to whisper to her. Trying to keep her awake. "Harry..." Ginny said her voice breaking. He looked at her. "She'll be fine." He said firmly. "Harry, what's the headroom password?" Ron said. Harry looked at him quizzically. "I think Malfroy might know something about this." Harry nodded. Then looked at Hermione and whispered. "Hey Mione. Sweetie. What's the password to the headroom?" He asked. She didn't answer. "Hermione, I know it's hard, but you have to stay the hell awake." He said. "Mione..." he said shaking her. She mumbled something. " What was that?" he said moving his ear closer to her mouth. "Coffee cake." She said almost inaudibly. "That a girl. Coffee cake. Get moving. Ginny you go with him." He said. I'm going to get her to the hospital wing. "I can do fine on my own." Ron said in a low, pissed off voice. Ginny gave him a look. "Like hell you can." She said. "You beat shit out him first then ask questions when he's dead or dying." She said angrily. " Now whether you like it or not I'm going with you. Now let's go!" Ron just stood there stunned for a minute. " I said move!" she shouted running towards the headroom. He growled and ran off after her. Harry just shook his head and said." Hold on, Hermione. We're going to get you some help. He said then ran down the hall towards the hospital wing.  
  
Okay! I sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. It took me forever. Uh... hope you like this. I'm sure you can tell what I was eating while I wrote this chapter. Keep reviewing please much more to come. 


	6. Beat down first Ask Questions later

Disclaimer: I think you know...  
  
Draco: or do they...  
  
Angelfire1589: (tackles him)  
  
Chapter 6: Beat down first. Questions later.  
  
As Harry finally reached the hospital wing. Screaming for help the moment he reached it. Poppy turned around in surprise. Then gasped in a shocked when she saw Hermione.  
"Don't just stand there!" she shouted. "Get her over to the bed." Harry nodded and did what he was told. Hearing a gasp he turned around seeing a group of students. "Children, leave." Poppy said firmly. They merely stood there in shock. "I said get the hell out!" she screamed. They jumped at her language but ran out the room.  
"Madme Pomfrey. What's the meaning of thi-..." professor McGonagall cut herself off. Seeing Hermione's state. She rushed over to her. " W- what happened to her?" she whispered.  
"I don't know Professor McGonagall. Ginny found her like this." He said in deathly angered whispered. McGonagall turned her head around to look at Harry.  
"And where is young Virginia?" she said.  
"She and Ron. Went to ask Draco some questions." McGonagall sighed. Then got up.  
"Madme Pomfrey will you take care of her the best you can until I get back. Mr. Potter come with me please." She said then walked swiftly out the door. Harry right behind her.  
  
Ginny and Ron were now in the headroom. Searching for Draco. He finally came out of the bathroom. Holding a washcloth just above his eyebrow. While he held his side. He also had a bloody lip. He looked up to see Ginny standing there wide-eyed. Sadly it was not cause she saw Draco. It was cause Ron had just charged at him.  
"What are you doing in he..." he didn't finish. Cause Ron tackled him from behind. "What the fuck!" he yelled get the hell off of me Weasley!" he yelled. Ron just bust him in the face. Cause Ginny to scream. She had left her wand in her own room cause she had only planned on going to see Hermione.  
"Ron get the hell off of him!" she shouted. Running over to him and tried to pull him off. He just pushed her off.  
"Stay out of this!" Ron snarled. "He going to get what he deserves for doing this to Mione!" he yelled. But flew backwards. Draco had kicked him off. And was now attempting to strangle him. Ron just hit him in his side that he had been holding and was about to start beating him in the face again. Until he flew on to his back again.... And this time Draco hadn't hit him.  
"That's quite enough." Dumblmore said walking into the room. Wand pointed at Ron and Draco. McGonagall and Harry were close behind. "Now, I'm going to let you to go. Can you act civil?" they both nodded. He then turned to Ginny and said. "Now miss Weasley. Would you mind telling me what happened to miss granger?"  
Draco gasped. "Something happened to Hermione?" he said. Ron shot him a glare. Than spat at him. "Oh, like you don't know." Draco looked at him like he was crazy. "What the hell are you talking about?" Draco said starting to sound annoyed.  
"Mr. Malfroy." Professor McGonagall said in a stern voice. "Sorry professor." He mumbled.  
"Back to the subject at hand." Dumblmore said. "Now Miss Weasley?"  
"In truth professor I don't know what happened. I just found Hermione in the hallway all beaten up. Professor, she was coming to see me. So whomever did it had to know she was coming to see me. But I didn't tell anyone." Ginny said.  
Dumblmore turned to Draco. "Mr. Malfroy. Did you know that Miss Granger was going to see Miss Weasley here?"  
"Yes, Professor. Hermione told me. But I was here the whole time." He said. Knowing what he was suggesting.  
Dumblmore nodded his head. "Tell me Mr. Malfroy where did you get those scars." Every in the school knew it was basic news his father hit him. But if would have been him that means that he would have had to been in the school.  
"My father, sir." Shooting a glare at Harry as though it was his fault.  
"Your father. I thought you said you were here the whole time."  
"I did, sir." Draco said putting his head down in shame. " He came here and did it." His head came up suddenly. Now he really got at what dumblmore was getting at. His father had done this.  
  
"I see." Dumblmore said in a low voice. Everyone looked at him. It was unusual for him to act like that. "Mr. Malfroy I want you to report to the hospital wing immediately so Poppy can check over you. You three go to bed it's late. Mr. Weasley I wish to see you in my office on Saturday." He said and was gone with one swipe of his cloak.  
  
Later on that night, Draco laid up in the hospital wing. Staring at the ceiling. He had been forced to stay there for the night, and Mione had gone into a coma. He chose the bed closet to her. And every once in a while looked over to see if she was still breathing.  
Why would his father do something like this to Hermione? She had done nothing to him. He could understand why his father would be so ruthless and cold. At least not like this. What had she done to anger him so badly? Was cause she reminded him of ... No that could be the reason. He couldn't understand this. And the more he couldn't the more it angered him. He was going to get his father back for this. And he was going to make him suffer.  
  
Okay, end of chapter 6! I'm really sorry it took so long. I've been kinda busy. I know the whole courtroom wanna be scene was a little bit much but I couldn't help it. Want to be a lawyer someday you know. I'll be introducing another one of my stories soon. So look out for it. Review please. Thanks in advance! Ciao! 


	7. Waken up

Disclaimer: I do believe you already know.  
  
Draco: and if they don't?  
  
Angelfire1589: I'm going to kill you one day. And laugh while I do it.  
  
Draco: (mimics in overly high voice.)  
  
Angelfire1589: And that day's today. (Grabs by Draco by the throat. And begins throttling him, laughing evilly.)  
  
Chapter 7: Waking up  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I came in to Hermione visit two days later. Ginny was their, holding Hermione's hand and talking to her quietly. She was still in a coma, if she didn't wake up soon. There could be a problem.  
I cleared my throat. She looked up to see me. "What do you want Malfroy?" she snapped. Then winced. Realizing what she had just said to me. " I'm sorry, Draco. I'm just really tense. Did you want to see Mione." She asked. I nodded. She stood up. "I'll leave you two alone." She whispered. Then bent down near Mione's ear. "I'll be back later." She said. Then brushed past me.  
I watched her walk away. Then walked over to Mione. "Hey, Mione. Can you hear me?" I said taking her hand and rubbing it gently. " Of course you can't hear me. If you could hear me, you wouldn't be in this bed right now. We'd be out there trying to find out why my father acted you. But instead you're in this shitty hospital wing. Probably dying, and it's all HIS DAMNED FAULT!" I yelled the last part. (As though she might hear me if I yelled.) Madme Pomfrey stuck her head out her door. Glaring at me. "Sorry." I mumbled. She continued glaring, but her head went back inside her room.  
"No this is all my fault." I whispered. "I don't know how, but I know it is." I sighed self pitifully.  
"If- if you don't know how it's your fault. Then it's not your fault." Came her gentle whisper. I had almost missed it. I had also almost got whiplash from how fast I had turned to look at Mione. Her dark brown eyes were now open, and looking somewhat sternly, yet amused at me.  
"What?" I said. I had heard exactly what she'd said I'd remember for the rest of my life. "You-Your awake!" I shouted. "SHE'S AWAKE. HERMIONE'S AWAKE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Ginny came rushing in, I'm pretty sure she'd been somewhere close.  
"Mione?!" she said down at her side in a moment. Hermione looked at her easily, and gave a smile. Then looked past her to me. And the smile grew. I smiled back. I knew she was going to be okay, for sure. For now.  
"Oh, I've got to get Harry and Ron." She said standing up. "I'll be right back. Okay right back." She said and ran out the room. I merely shook my head and walked over to Mione.  
"How are you doing?" I whispered. Taking her hand into both of mine. She quickly pulled back. Looking around as though Lucius were watching us right now. "It's alright Hermione. He won't know." Trying to hide the worry in my own face and voice.  
"He knew last time." She whispered. She sounded as though she was about to cry. I looked at her funny. I didn't quite understand what she had just said. Just as I was about to ask what that meant Harry, Ron and Ginny came in. I stood up to leave. Ron glared at me. I glared back and left. Leaving them to be alone with her.  
  
Hermione's POV   
  
I watched Draco leave. Wandering if he had gotten what I had just told him. My attention switched to Harry, Ron and Ginny. Mainly to Ron who was checking over me to make sure I was okay. "Ron, I'm fine. So you can stop touching me." Ron's face went as red as his hair.  
"Sorry. It's just I was really worried about you." He said. Harry nudged him. "I'm meant we were all really worried about you." He corrected quickly. I cringed inside. I hated it that Ron cared for me so, and that his feelings weren't returned. I couldn't see why he liked me anyway. Wait yes I could I was fine. Holy shit! Stop Hermione! You're thinking like Draco now. Let's not go over board. I told my self firmly.  
"Yeah," Ginny agreed. Than added. "You've been out for two whole days." She said quietly.  
"Two days?" I gasped. She nodded. "Oh god. All the schoolwork I've missed." I groaned. " It'll take me forever to catch up." I whined. They all merely rolled their eyes.  
" I can't believe you are actually worrying about school work at a time like this." Harry said. Oh god, here he goes again. I thought. Harry was going to assume that he-who-shall-not-be-named, had something to do with this. And I'm pretty sure he didn't.  
  
"Harry. Don't even start. I just woke up. I don't want to here about any of your crazy assumptions about him, or any stupid plans that involve me being in this hospital bed even more." I said loudly. " Do you understand me?" I asked. He nodded quickly. Eyes wide with obvious shock at what I said. I groaned, my head hurt. I was probably really hungry. I slowly sat up. Ron and Ginny grabbing my arms. I never realized how strong Ginny was until she grabbed my arm. Being that substitute seeker must've helped. "Thank you." I said. Then I noticed Harry digging in his bag. He pulled out a... (Oh thank you god.)...A cheeseburger. I knew there was a reason he was my best friend. I had also noticed that there was something going on with him. Something different. I didn't know what just yet. But I'd find out. I bit down into to the wonderful burger. Sighing in ultimate pleasure. Oh god did that ever taste good.  
  
Draco's POV   
  
I was walking down the hallway. Going towards the headroom. "What the hell did she mean? "He knew before." I screamed. I hated it when she did that. She just loved to talk in riddles at times.  
"Who's she?" A want to be seductive voice said from behind me. Pansy. I turned around to face her. "Well, are you going to answer my question or not?" she said impatiently.  
"Not, now will you leave?" I said. One of the last people I wanted to see right now was Pansy.  
"Let's goof around a little first." She whispered, running her finger down to my happy trail. I backed up.  
"Look, just leave." I growled. She gave me the puppy dog look. Then wrapped her around me.  
"Please, Draky." She said in a little girl voice. Groaned inwardly. Then had an idea.  
"Okay, if you insist." I said. "Good." She said growled seductively jumping into my arms, and pressed her lips to mine. I had to give it to her the girl could kiss. I carried her to the doorway. Waited until we were outside and dropped her on her ass. Then turned around and went inside. Locking the door behind me.  
  
Regular POV   
  
Pansy sat on the floor pouting. "Draky!" she called. A couple of second years walked past her pointing and laughing. "What the hell are you two pip squeaks laughing at!" she yelled. She then got up. Dusting her self off. And walked off, but tripped. They merely laughed harder.  
  
End chapter 7! Dear god it took me forever to update. I'm so sorry about that. Review for me please. Tell me what you think. I hope you love it. I'm going to go work on my other story now. 


	8. Tickle, Tickle, Kiss

Disclaimer: As I'm sure you already know. I don't own anything. It's all JKR's. I own nothing  
  
Draco: (Muffled) humph nmm mump ha.  
  
Angelfire1589: I'm sorry. I didn't quiet catch that one. The tape didn't let it get through well. (Smirks evilly.)  
  
Chapter 8: Tickle,... Tickle,... Kiss...  
  
Draco's POV   
  
I sat in my room. Trying to get some of my homework done. But it wasn't working out very well. I kept thinking about what Hermione had said to me. "He knew last time." Were her words, but what had they meant. What had he known? Did he know about my feelings for Hermione? No, Zambini didn't even know about that, and he was my best friend, and surely she wouldn't know about that. So what had she been talking about? Oh hated being this deep in thought over a few little few little words. But I couldn't help it. This was really bothering me.  
I wanted to know why my father had acted Hermione. It couldn't have just been a random act. I knew my father too well. He had a reason for everything. I had to find out why he had attacked her, and as soon as possible before he decided to do it again.  
  
2 hours later  
  
Hermione would be becoming back to her room soon, and I wanted to be gone. I'm sure she would want to be alone, but the more I thought about it. The more I thought about how bad and idea that was. So I decided to stay in my room. I heard a bit of noise so I figured she was back. I wanted to go say hi to her, but I figured that she was probably with Ginny, Potter and Weasley. So I decided to stay up in my room.  
But within an hour, Hermione was up at my door knocking. "Come in." I said. The door opened and in walked Hermione. "Hi." Was all I could get out. She had on muggle style clothing, and even though she hadn't eaten in two days she looked good in it. She had on a navy blue wife beater, and white skirt. I'm guessing she had changed when she got back. She looked freshly showered and her hair was in a ponytail. Even with the bruise on the side of her cheek she still looked good.  
I shook my head suddenly coming to the realization that I was staring at her. I looked at the floor. "You look nice." I mumbled trying to think of something better to say or do.  
  
Hermione's POV   
  
"Thank you." I snickered, at how he made it so obvious that he had been staring at me. I loved it how he looked at the floor in embarrassment whenever he was caught. It made him look very cute. Oh god. I'm thinking like Lavender. I walked over to his bed and sat. He looked over at me in shock. "Don't even think like that. My ribs start to hurt if stand up to long." I said rolling my eyes at his face. Of course the first thought to come to his mind when I sat on his was sex. That was a given. He smiled and said. "What you know as well as I do that I'm a..." I cut him off. "Hoe? Wannabe pimp? Gigolo? Which one take your pick." I smiled as wide as a catfish. He stood up menacingly. Coming over to me step by step. Till he was right over top of me, looking down with an evil smile. " What are you going to do?" I managed be for he started tickling me. I let a shriek of laughter. "Hoe, huh! Wannabe pimp!" he said tickling me on sides. I scrunched into a little ball. "Owwww." I said clutching my sides. " Oww. Ow oww." I said. Draco automatically stopped. "Did I hurt you? Oh, damn I'm really sorry." He said quickly. I looked up. "SIKE!" I yelled jumping on him and tickling him back. "What the!" he yelled. "You sneak!" he laughed, and began tickling me once more. The tickle fight went on for quiet a while. At a point we finally stopped. Sitting on the floor next to each other. Breathing heavily. I always wondered if there was another way I could end up on the floor breathing heavily without having sex. Surely I liked the sex better. But this was fun too. I turned to look at him. He was looking at me as well. Our eyes met. His silverfish gray eyes were usually clouded. Blocking all emotion, but now they were clear. They had something I hadn't seen before. I hadn't taken of how close we were getting, and before I could stop it. (Not like I would have.) Our lips met. It was a gentle and passionate kiss. Something like a rich piece of caramel. We broke apart to look at each other. Worry immediately filled me. I ran from his room straight to mine. Slamming and locking the door behind me. I then turned up the music full blast so I couldn't here Draco's pounding on the door. Even though I felt it. Mainly cause my back was against the door. I wasn't able to look at him right now though. What had just happened was going to cause trouble.  
  
End chapter 8! I wanted to post as soon as possible. I hope you like it. Probably not one of my best chapters. But I tried. So flame if you want. But screw you if you do. Cause no one is perfect from where I come from. More to come soon. Please review. 


	9. Pinned

Disclaimer: I'm not even going to say it cause you already know, and If you don't ask someone!  
  
Draco: she's basically saying that she owns nothing and that she's highly ashamed of it.  
  
Angelfire1589: Shut up you weren't supposed to tell them that.  
  
Draco: Sorry didn't know. ( Smirks evilly )  
  
Chapter 9: Pinned.  
  
Hermione's POV   
  
I'd been sitting up in my room now for about two hours. I didn't know if Draco was still sitting outside my door or not. He had stopped banging a while ago, but I hadn't heard him walk away. So I sat in my room trying to think of what to do. Whatever it was it would be a whole lot better than what I'd done before.  
I listened closely at the door. I never heard anyone move. Maybe he gone and I hadn't heard him. I had to open the door and chance it. I couldn't stay in here forever. I was getting hungry. I was pretty sure he wasn't there anymore anyway. The banging had stopped long ago and he hadn't said anything. So I was pretty sure he wasn't there. I gently creaked open the door. Praying it wouldn't make to much noise so that it would alert Draco. I looked around the hallway not seeing Draco at all. Opening the door fully I was about to walk down stairs when Draco grabbed me from behind. I knew it was Draco. I don't know how but I did. He had an invisibility cloak on, I couldn't see. I took a wild guess on which side his face would be on and elbowed that way. I was right cause he let me go and pushed off his cloak.  
"Sorry." I said he was knelt over holding his cheek. Thank god I hadn't hit his nose. I took this time to attempt to run from the room. But he grabbed me and slammed me on to the bed. Pinning me there. "Let me up, Draco."  
"Not until you talk to me." he said. He seemed just as confused about the kiss as I did. But I sure as hell didn't want to discuss it anyway.  
"I just did. Now let me up." I hissed. I was slightly uncomfortable in this position with him. "Your hurting me." he eased up but didn't let go.  
"I'm not letting you go until you decide to talk to me." he said firmly. Now he was annoying me. And hurting me still. So I gathered some of my strength and made so that I was on top of him.  
"Now you listen to me." I hissed utterly pissed off. "I don't have o talk to you about anything I don't want to. And you know damn well I bloody don't want to talk about what just happened. If you think it was confusing for you it was twice as confusing for me! So just fucking drop IT!" I yelled. I then realized that I was sitting on him in a very inappropriate way. I had him straddled. In a skirt nonetheless. I was sitting up as well. So he could of easily rolled me off of him.  
I now looked at him. He seemed slightly amazed at the position as well, and aroused.... **_holy shit..._** he was horny. At least that's what his rock hard boner was telling me. I was about to get off when he did the same thing I had done. I'm guessing he had finally realized he was free and was able to. Now he was on top of me, yet again. This was just getting worse and worse. Yet deep down I knew I was somewhat enjoying it.  
He now looked at me. His face inches from mine. Eyes boring into me. "Now it's your turn to listen to me, and listen good." He said in a low strained voice. "If I could forget what happened I would, but I can't. I want to but I just can't. I wish that I just let go of a lot of things but it's not possible. I need to know what and how you felt when that happened. And I need to know now." I couldn't answer him, because the truth was. I don't know what I had felt really. I had always imagined kissing Draco, but this was different. I had gotten a sensation so strong from it... it had frightened me.  
Now I couldn't take this anymore. He had to get off and I had to go. I used my knees flipped him off. Then got up and ran from the room, but I didn't make it far. Poppy's pain reliever serum was starting to wear off. I was supposed to be asleep right now. I made to the railing before I had to stop. Clutching my sides I sunk to the floor. Pain surging through my insides......  
  
Dream Sequence   
  
I ran through the Hogwarts. I think I was late for a class. No... I was running from someone, or was I running to someone. Either way I was running, and quickly. I dropped suddenly. Darkness overcoming me. I saw a face through the darkness. I was Draco. I smiled through tears that had suddenly appeared on my face. The smile disappeared though as Draco's face turned into Lucius's. I screamed.  
  
End Dream Sequence   
  
I sat up screaming. Someone pushed me back down. I expected to see Poppy. But instead there was Draco. Holding a cool cloth to my forehead. "Lay still." He whispered. "You passed out on the stairwell. You should have gone to sleep like Poppy told you to." He said shaking his head.  
"Where is Poppy?" I asked looking around. Noticing she was nowhere in sight. Then it hit me. I wasn't even in the hospital wing. I was in my Draco's room. He looked at me funnily.  
"Uh... I think she'd be in the hospital wing like usual." He said. Feeling my head to see if I had a fever. "Why?" he asked.  
"Cause, shouldn't she be the one tending to me? Not you." I said. He looked hurt. "What I had meant was shouldn't I be in Poppy's care. You know seeing how I passed out and everything."  
"Ohhhhh." He said fully understanding now. "I knew what was wrong with you. My little cousin used to pass out from exhaustion when she broke her rib and had to have it fixed. She always just needed to sleep. So I figured that's what you needed to." He said simply. I looked at him like he was crazy. The idea of Draco nursing anyone was crazy. Sure he was my friend but it just seemed too weird for him to nurse anyone.  
I shook my head. This was too much. I attempted to sit up again. Draco pushed me back down. "Let's not start this again, Draco." I said. I sat up this time with out him stopping me. I got out of the bed, and stretched. My back was killing me. I looked at the pills on my dresser. They were the painkillers I was supposed to take when I woke up. I took them without hesitation.  
"Well, someone's a pill popper." Draco said to no one in general. I gave him a look. He merely shrugged. Then stood up. I turned to leave the room. I needed to go read. "You never answered my question." He said. I sighed.  
"I never planned to." I said, and walked away.  
  
Finally, the end of chapter 9. I can't believe it took me sooo long to write little. Well anyway. Yes that bed scene will be continued, and the dream means something as well. What well you'll have to find out later. Also Ron will come back into play later. Don't you worry about that. Hope you enjoyed. Review please! 


	10. The Library and The Couch

Disclaimer: I yet and still own nothing. Though one day in my dreams I know I will.  
  
Draco: notice she said "in her dreams."  
  
Fireangel1589: you know what... (Picks up bat and smiles evilly) come here Draco.  
  
Draco: uh. ( Backs up while shaking his head. )  
  
Fireangel1589: come on. I won't bite. (I'll just break your neck.)  
  
Chapter 10: The library and The Couch  
  
Hermione sat in the library. She knew it was late but she couldn't help it. Books just called to her. Not to mention she was trying to get away from Draco. But something about being in the library at this time of night gave her the chills. She wasn't alone. There were a few 6th years there. Gramming in some last minute notes, and a couple of 2nd years. Snogging each other in the corner where they thought no one could see them. Hermione just sighed and rolled her eyes. Yet, she also sighed. She wanted to do that with Draco. She probably never would again. Too much at risk. She thought defensively. But god, if she could. "If only..." she said dreamily.  
"If only what?" a voice said fro behind. It was Harry. She smiled. Then made a face. "What?" he said.  
  
Hermione's POV   
  
"What are you doing in the library?" I said. "You never go to the library. Are you on a dare or something?" he rolled his eyes at me.  
"No its just Ginny got a load of homework from Snape and Ron's in detention so I'm here. Looking for you in most likely place you would be." he shrugged. "And it's no surprise that I was right. I snickered. "What is it now?" he said in a tone that reminded me of Draco.  
I do my best to hold back a fit of laughter. He sounded just like Draco. He would hate if I told him that though, watching have a fit would be fun as well. So I gathered up my books and left the library with Harry.  
  
As we walked down the hallway, back to the heads room. Harry was uncommonly quiet. "What's wrong with you Harry? Why you so quiet."  
"Huh? ... Oh. Nuttin I just got a lot of things on my mind lately." he mumbled. I nudged him so he would look up, and he did.  
"Harry what's a matter. You're usually not this pale unless he-who- shall-not-be-named. Is around or your having a dream." I said worriedly. He looked at me. Then looked down. "Harrrrrrry." I dragged out.  
"Alright. A-alright." he said sounded like Draco again. I coughed to cover up a laugh. "I just don't understand why Ron so mad at me lately, and...." he was trailed off.  
"Well I can take care of your first problem. You asked me to the spring ball, as you know." he nodded letting a small smile come through. "And it seems he would have a slight thing for me. Or at least that's what his note tells me." I said smirk. Harry's jaw dropped. My smirk grew to a smile.  
"Really." he said. I nodded. "Oh...wow. I had no clue. He never mentioned it to me, or maybe he did and I was staring at Ginny. Hmmm. No clue, anyway." he said quickly. Now it was my turn for my jaw to drop.  
"You have a thing for Ginny!" I nearly shouted. Harry looked around even paler than he was before. He nodded, but told me to quiet down. "Oh, wait a minute. I think I see what happened. You mention something about the spring ball to Ginny. About a certain girl, and she took it that you were talking about me?"  
"Yeah actually that's basically exactly what had happened." he said stunned. "How did you know that?" he asked sounding completely weirded out. (A/n I always wanted to use that word.)  
"I know Ginny. That's how I know that. And it is said that I am to be the one of the smartest witches in this era. So I'm pretty sure that I would be on to know. And seeing how that is true. I think your scared Ron would kick your arse if you dated Ginny. But you shouldn't worry about that because if Ron knows any better he won't lay hand or foot on you cause he'll be serving detention for a month with Professor Snape." I said.  
"Oh. Yeah, I knew that." he said sheepishly. I rolled my eyes. "So... uh... you do realize that this means I will be asking Ginny instead of you right.... Unless you want to go..." I put a finger to his lips.  
"Harry. Stop. You should go with Ginny. Especially if you want to and she wants to. And I'm pretty sure she does." I winked. He smiled and gathered me up into a warm hug, and kissed me on the cheek. We just stood there for a moment. A perfect moment. Then I gasped out, "Harry, I can't breathe." I squeaked. He immediately let go.  
"Sorry. Guess sometimes I don't know my own strength," he said. Then turned to go. But turned back around. "Thank you, Hermione." he said and ran off towards the Gryffindor common room.  
I just shook my head and said the password for my room and went inside. Wondering what I would do with Ron. I kept wondering that as I sat down on the couch to read my book in front of the fireplace. It may have been spring but it still got fairly cold in Hogwarts.  
I guess I had gotten really into the book. It was on famous witches and wizards that had disappeared into the muggle society. I was finding this terribly interesting. I kept thinking how maybe one of these people was my real parents, and not Patricia and him. Oh I couldn't even stand say his name. So may things he had done wrong to me. I hated him for it, and swore upon my grandmother grave I would get him back.  
"What are you reading?" Draco said from beside. I jumped slamming my book closed, and nearly dropping it.  
"Draco... where the hell did you come from?!" I yelled. He shrank back. "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell. You just scared the shit of me."  
"It's cool. I've just learned never to piss you off any father than I most likely already have. Though most guys would consider your punishment enjoyable. It's just I don't want you... fainting anymore." he said obviously changing his words. I just shook my head.  
"Whatever." was all I let get out. Then scooping up my book with me I went up stairs to go to bed. Then suddenly stopped. I was scared to sleep alone in my own room. Maybe I could get Draco to stay up until he accidentally fell asleep. I knew it was dangerous and not the smartest thing to do. Seeing how Lucius could be watching at anytime. But I couldn't sleep alone again know that he could come after me at anytime. I may not have let anyone else know it but I was terrified to do that. I turned around and went over to sit down again. "Hey Draco, what's it like to...be rich." I said. I kinda wanted to know that anyway, and it made a pretty good conversation for a while. So I figured all would work out perfectly. Until he decided to ask me a question.  
"Are you scared to sleep alone?" he asked out of the blue. I had been laying my head on his chest. He was one of my close friends. That Harry, Ron and no one else but Ginny knew about. I lifted my head up to look at him.  
"Why do you ask?" I said trying to avoid an answer.  
"Mione. Please... you haven't done this since that time you had those 3 cup of spiked punch, you 'claim' you didn't know about. And that was when we first started being friends." he said annoyed. That reminded me of Harry. I snickered. "What?" he asked. Reminded me of Harry. It was amazing how two people who hated each other so much sounded so much alike.  
"Nothing... it's just... nothing." I said. Snickering again. I looked up to see him make that face that I honest to God could not resist. "Cheater." I grumbled. "It's just you sound like Harry does. I looked up at him again. His jaw dropped. Eyes full with fiery hatred. Damn! He really does hate Harry. I thought. "I'm sorry. But it's only at time you two sound alike. Not all the time though." she said quickly. He seemed to calm down slightly from this.  
"It's fine. I just really can't stand potter," he said. Then went back that I was trying to avoid. "So... are you scared to sleep alone?" He asked yet again.  
"Are there other forms of life out in the universe?" I asked. I looked up at him.  
"Well, no one actually knows the answer to that answer Hermione." He said.  
"Well, it's basically the same thing for your question." She said. Her eyes were now closed. And she was starting to drift slowly off to sleep.  
  
Regular POV   
  
"Huh... oh wait a second. Herm..." he started to say. But she was already asleep. He just ran his hand through her hair, and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Then laid there staring up at the wall. As he had done not long ago.  
  
End chapter 10! Wow that was pretty good time. I know I used that before. But I kind of had to use it again. It's hard to explain. But at least I'm finished. Well it's not one of my best chapters I know. But hey the next one will be better. Review please. I hope you like it. 


	11. Tub Time

Disclaimer: okay. I'm tired of saying this. Everyone in the world knows that I don't own any of this. But you continuously make me write this... (Goes into long speech.)  
  
Draco: okay. So she can get on writing. I'll make a long story short. She doesn't own anything.  
  
Fireangel1589: thank you. ( Looks down in embarrassment)  
  
Chapter 11: Tub time.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
When I woke up it was 7:30am. That left me with plenty of time to bathe and relax. Which was just what I needed. I gingerly eased myself out of Draco's arms. He going to have some questions to this later, but right now I was in no mood to answer any of them. Why did he ask so many questions lately? I thought that, that was supposed to be my job, anyway. I took one last look at him and walked up stairs to take a bathe.  
  
I sat in the tub to the shared bathroom. The water was hot. Not burning hot, but close enough. I had music playing in the background. To me it helped relax a person. Especially me. I went under. Thinking what my dream from yesterday had meant. It had frightened the hell out of me. I don't know why, but it had. Maybe it was because I didn't know what it meant, or maybe it was because deep down I did. I surfaced for air. Reaching for a towel to wipe the soap from my eyes. Someone handed the towel to me.  
"Thank you." I mumbled wiping my face. When I looked over to see who it was, I wasn't surprised to Draco knelling there smirking. Oh damn that famous smirk. It made me want to melt away into thin air.  
"You're quite welcome." he said. Looking to see if he could see my breasts probably. Thank god soap suds and water just covered them. I sank lower into the tub. So that only my head was showing.  
"What do you want, Draco?" I said splashing playfully with the soapy water. He rolled his eyes, and wiped the soap form his face. But the smile was still there. "Look Draco. If you're going to ask me about yesterday or any of that I'm really not in the mood to-" he cut me off.  
"I don't want to talk about that." He said simply. I looked at him stunned.  
"Then what." He just kept smiling that damn smile, and it was starting to bother me. WHAT, DRACO!" I yelled.  
"Nothing. Nothing at all." He said. I gave the 'bullshit' look. "Fine I was just thinking that you have to get out of this tub sooner or later, and the towel is too far for you to reach. So you'll either have to sit up or stand up to get it." his smile had grown into a catfish smirk.  
My jaw dropped. The evil little snipe. Oh he was going to pay for this. I put on a fake sweet smile. "But I won't have to cause you'll give me the towel won't you?" I asked batting my eyelashes stupidly.  
"Hell, no." he said. "Why would I even think of doing something that stupid? No guy would be stupid enough to give a naked girl a towel. Not even your friends Potter or weasel." He said. I gave him a look for calling my friends that. Even though Harry and Ron thought the same and worse of him.  
"Draco... please." I pouted. He seemed to cringe. "What is it?" I asked.  
"You sounding like Pansy." He groaned. I eyes bulged. Now I see how it felt to be told that you sound like someone you hate. Well I definitely would do that to Harry or Draco anymore. I hated being told I acted like Pansy.  
Trying my best not to reply to his comment. I changed the subject back to fact I had to get out of the tub. "Draco. Give me my towel... or I'll cut your testicles off and hang them on my wall as a trophy." I threatened. He had annoyed me with his comment, so that's what came out my mouth. But he didn't seem the slightest bit frightened though. In fact he actually smiled. "What are you smiling about?" I hissed.  
"I feel honored that my testicles are good enough for you hang on your wall." He said with that damned smirk. That twit! Now he'd pissed me off officially. So he wanted a show then he'd get one.  
I stood up. He stood up as well. Jaw hanging as his looking me up and down repeatedly. I stepped out the tub and turned him around. Stepping close to him. "You know you should have just given me the towel." I whispered. Then pushed in to the tub. Completely ruining his clothing. "See you later Draco." I said sweetly. And grabbed a towel and walked out the bathroom.  
  
Later that day.  
  
Draco wasn't back down stairs yet when I came down. I sat down on the couch. I was so happy that it was Sunday. I opened up my book on wizarding families that left the wizarding world and vanished into the muggle world.  
  
I suddenly came across a family that highly interested me. Parisian's the name sounded slightly familiar. I knew I was being silly though. Thinking that one of these families could be my real family. But hey a girl could wish right. I got up and stretched. Then out of nowhere was tackled by who I thought to be Draco. I was happy I had token that muggle self- defense class. Cause the moment we landed I flipped him over so I was on top.  
"You don't land easy do you?" I asked looking him in the face. I gasped and got off. It was Ron.  
  
Mwahahahahaha. Cliffhanger. In yo face. Okay yeah I know I'm tripping. And badly. Well end of chapter 11. I hope you like this chapter. I just want to thank my reviewers. You guys keep me writing. Well anyone who hasn't reviewed. Don't just read review as well please! Well must go. Bya! 


	12. Sing to one you love

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Draco: You feeling okay?  
  
Fireangel1589: Yeah why you asking.  
  
Draco: You didn't try to make a big old fuss this time.  
  
Fireangel1589: Oh, would you like me to make one.  
  
Draco: No, I'm good.  
  
Fireangel1589: Thought so.  
  
Chapter 12: Singing to one you love.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I sat back looking at the boy who I had just flipped over. Who was now on the floor redder than ever. "Hi, to you to Mione." he squeaked out. She smiled in embarrassment.  
"I'm really sorry, Ron I didn't know it was you." I said. Then my mood turned. "What are you doing in here tackling me anyway?" I said loudly. He shrugged.  
" I don't know I always used to do that to you when you stayed at my house during the summer." He groaned. "I guess you did a lot more then you said this summer. When you didn't stay with us," he mumbled rubbing his back. "And what do you mean you don't learn easy do you." he asked suddenly remembering what I said.  
I looked down then up. Thinking of a lie quickly. "Uh, nothing. Just forget it. What did you come here for Ron?" I asked. Quickly changing the subject.  
"Oh right." he said slapping his head for forgetting. "Well there's this karaoke night coming up for Hogwarts, right?" he said.  
"Yes Ronald. I know I made it up." I said. What was the point to this conversation? "What about it?" I asked impatiently.  
"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" he said. I cringed inwardly. Knowing I couldn't turn him down. Cause both the heads were expected to have dates for this thing. And there was no way I could ask Draco like I had planned on doing when we first made this thing up. So looks like Ron was my only alternate.  
"Okay. Sure." I said putting on a fake cheerful smile, but figuring Ron would leave now. He didn't he just kept sitting there. " Is there something else, Ron?" I asked no highly annoyed.  
"Uhhh, yeah. I was thinking... well you..." he kept trailing off. Which was causing me to become very irritated.  
"What is it Ron!" I yelled. He jumped at my yelling. I guess he wasn't used to me talking like that.  
"Well, I was thinking I've heard you sing for real. Not that croaky frog voice you put on in front of people. Your real voice. The beautiful one." he said. I looked at him like he was crazy. "Hey don't look at me like that. I'm not crazy you know exactly what I'm talking about. The voice you used that one time when you thought that no one else was listening. You know the one that sounds kind of like the muggle singer Mariah Carey." he said.  
Of course I knew what he was talking about. I had thought no one was listening to me. I didn't like singing in front of people. It wasn't that I was shy. I just didn't like to sing for people. I like to keep my voice to myself. That way people wouldn't bother me about it. "Ron... you know everyone thinks I have a horrible voice. And they'll probably boo me off before I ever get a chance to even sing." I said trying to find an excuse.  
"Oh, don't even try that. You said so yourself. You put an anti- booing spell on the stage so that the singer can't here it when they sing." he said remembering my words. Damn! My smartness! I thought to myself. "So you'll be fine. Beside believe me they won't be booing for long."  
"Ron," I groaned. He put a finger to my lips.  
"No arguing your names already on the sign up sheet." he said. I'll see you later on tonight." he said standing up. Getting ready to leave. "Ohhhh. And Mione. Wear something... oh I don't know sexy?" that one made me want to kill him.  
"Fine Ron." I said. And shooed him from the room. Once he was gone went up to my room. I had just got an idea, and I needed to find something to wear.  
  
The next night  
  
I sat in my room preparing for the karaoke night. I had found out a way to tell Draco how I felt about him without anyone else knowing. I would sing to him. Ron would probably think I was singing to him, and if I sang to others they think I was just showing house unity.  
And the dress I was going to wear was perfect. Midnight blue. With spaghetti straps studded with fake rhinestones. It had a V- neck that dipped far enough to show a good amount of cleavage. Then it snapped together like a bra. And little underneath that it had a narrow cat's eye hole that stopped just a little below my belly button. And to make it look even better it was tight fitting and velvet feeling. My shoes were gorgeous as well they were high heels that strapped up to knees.  
Once I put those on I put a matching sapphire bracelet and earring set. And put on silver eye shadow, and clear lip-gloss. I decided to let my hair stay down, and I just dyed it. To darker brown with red highlights. I made so it curled around my shoulders. I was going to give them a show to night. And since Ron thought I sounded like Mariah Carey. I was going to sing one of her songs. My favorite one, 'can't let go.'  
I knew it by heart and knew were to hit the high notes. This would be good. I was ready to go down stairs. Ron, Ginny and Harry were all ready down stairs. Waiting for me. Draco had left earlier when I told him that they were taking me down there.  
  
When I came down the stairs. Ron and Harry just stood there gaping. Ginny just smiled. I'd gotten Ginny to help me pick out the dress. Ginny had some really good taste. There was no doubt about that. I walked over to Ron and snapped my fingers. "Ron..." I said. Closing his mouth and Harry's. "Snap out of it Ron. Were going to be late." I said and took his arm. He shook his head and blinked repeatedly.  
"You- you look... I don't think there's a good enough word to describe how you look." he stuttered. "So you think angelic would cover it?" he asked.  
"I could live angelic." I said. Giving out one of Draco's smirks. **_There you go again talking and acting like Draco. Obsessive._** I though to myself, as started walking down to the great hall.  
  
Okay end of chapter 12. She'll sing in the next chapter, which will probably be up soon. I mean really soon to. Like in the next hour or so. You see I already know what I want to writ e for chapter 13. So don't you worry about it? I hoped you did actually like this chapter. Review please. Flame if you want to I don't care. I probably need the criticism any way. Thanks again to all those who have already reviewed. 


	13. Can't let you go

Disclaimer: I still own nothing. Not even the Mariah Carey song.  
  
Draco: Mariah Carey... she fines.  
  
Fireangle1589: whatever.  
  
Draco: well someone's all-jealous.  
  
Fireangel1589: don't kid yourself.  
  
Draco: I'm not.  
  
Chapter 13: Can't let you go  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I was there with another Slytherin from my year. She was almost as chattered as Pansy. Which made me want to strangle her. Sometimes I had gone with my first idea to ask Hermione to this, but I was worried my father would here about it. And that meant trouble for her.  
So instead I asked Gina Byron. I had heard of her earlier that year. She was supposed to like me a lot or something. And she was good looking so I just asked her. She had a fit when I did. Now all she could do is talk about it.  
But right now I was looking for Hermione. I didn't see her in her dress before she left and I wanted to know what she looked like. She probably looked beautiful. Just then the clattering stopped. That means either someone who looked really good came or Dumblmore did. I looked around to see what everyone had gotten silent over. Then I saw it, or her I should say. Beautiful didn't even cover it. She looked like... like a honey- dipped angel. Sweet, lovely and sexy looking all at once. She seemed to be searching the room for someone. When her eyes landed on me. She smiled, and then threw me a smirk. What it was for, I don't know.  
She walked up to the stage and announced the beginning of the night. The first up was pansy Parkinson. She sang Vivian green superwoman. I may not like pansy Parkinson. But you had to admit that she had a one hell of a singing voice. My vote would probably go to for best singer at the end. Next up was my date. Then Ginny Weasley, dean, potter (he should just stick to being famous.) and Hannah abbot. There was a bunch more. I danced to a few of them with Gina. This lasted for hours. I even sang one. 'Super freak'. A bunch of girls got up and started dancing around me and rubbing up on me. Which I highly enjoyed. Most of them were drunk though from the spiked butter beer. Even Ginny Weasley got up there. And she was good. She had the moves down packed. And it was wonderful watching potter change over 20 different colors. Just when I thought it was over Hermione went up on stage. Receiving many howls and cat calls. She giggled.  
What was she doing? She knew she couldn't sing. She must have been drunk. I sat and prepared for to make and full of her.  
"Okay this is a slow one for all you romantic's." she said. Gently cleared her throat and gave the tape person a nodded. She began to sing. And shocked the hell out of me and probably the rest of the school too.  
  
/ There you are holding her hand.  
I am lost  
Dying to understand  
Didn't I cherish you right?  
Don't you know you were my life?  
  
She hit each note perfectly. And her voice was smooth, and easy. She sounded like a perfect Mariah Carey copycat. Her eyes were closed, as she got stronger.  
  
/ Even though I try I can't let go  
Something in your eyes  
Captures my soul.  
And every night I see you in  
My dreams  
You're all I know  
I can't let go.  
  
She opened her eyes and stared right at me. Each gestured she made with every word was perfect. I was wondering why she was looking at me. I turned around to see if she was looking at someone behind me. She wasn't she was looking at me.  
/ You don't even know I'm alive  
You just walk on by  
Don't care to see me cry  
And here I am  
Still holding on  
I can't accept  
My world is gone  
  
I was starting to see what she was doing. And it was very slick. She made it so only I knew what I was doing.  
  
/ Even though I try I can't let go  
Something in your eyes  
Captured my soul  
And every night I see you in  
My dreams  
You're all I know  
I can't let go  
  
She was telling me how she felt for me, and I had no way to tell I felt the same. And it would work out even if I did.  
  
/ Do you realize the sorrow  
I have inside  
Everyday of my life  
Do you know the way it feels?  
When all you have just dies  
I try and try to deny that I need you  
But sill you remain on my mind  
  
No I just can't get you out of my mind  
I never can say goodbye  
'Cause every night  
I see you in my dreams  
You're all I know  
I can't let go  
Even though I try  
I can't let go  
Of something that I need so badly  
  
I can't let goooooo  
  
/ Can't let go by Mariah Carey /  
  
By the end she had closed her eyes again. She hit the last note perfectly. I never knew she could go that high. Then I noticed her face was gleaming. She had started to cry as she sang. I waited the whole room was silent the exploded with applause. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws cheering and calling for an encore. Even some Slytherin cheered aloud. I know I did. Most thought it was cause I had to. Even though I didn't. The rest of the Slytherin just stood clapping very loudly.  
Hermione opened her eyes and looked around. A smile spread across her face. She then bowed and left the stage. Ron, Harry and Ginny surrounded her for a big hug. The rest of the Gryffindor crowding around them. Other houses joining them. I quietly snuck out the room. I'd meet Hermione in the headroom.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I thanked everyone for all his or her compliments, and there were a lot. I never expected so many. And I didn't expect any from Slytherin. Definitely none from them. If anything I expect them all to be jealous and rude. The crowd was so large. It was smothering me. I had to push my way through. So I could announce an end to the night, and that it the spring ball was three weeks. And anyone who got detention a day before the dance wasn't invited. Unless told so otherwise. Once I got up there and said all that. I announced the winner. Who just happened to be me. I beat out Pansy Parkinson by 395 votes. I got even more applause. And got to watch pansy throw a fit and demand a recount. Which was hilarious. I suspected it would have been more if more Slytherin had voted for me. But I was happy with what I got. Really happy. But now this also meant that Dumblmore would be bugging to join the choir and do solo's often. Oh, boy.  
  
I looked around for Draco. I couldn't see him anywhere. I was guessing he had gone back to the headroom. I didn't know if that was bad or good either. I'd find out when I got there.  
  
End of chapter 13! Okay, I just noticed that I was being completely rude to my reviewers. And I'm really sorry about that too. I hope you can forgive me. But I'd just really like to say thank you to pyro-gurl06, mynthea, felton-luver101, HPLover08, cruel-intentions, (I love that movie!), and SlytherinGoddess69. Also thank you to anyone else who reviewed. Thank you so much for reviewing. I needed to know that someone actually liked what I wrote. Now I'm pretty sure that I'm going to go with the writing career. Thanks again.  
  
Oh two chapters in one day. That's pretty good, if I do say so myself. Well anyway. I hope you like this chapter too. This is personally my favorite. Reviews please cause this stories about to get its R- rating. Next chapter will be up soon. Not as soon as this one but soon! Bya! 


	14. Sorrow Sex Sucks

Disclaimer: Well I own nothing. Probably never will either. But that's cool. I settle for fan-fic.  
  
Draco: Are you sure that your okay?  
  
Angelfire1589: Yeah I'm fine. Why do you keep asking me that?  
  
Draco: Cause you aren't spazzing.  
  
Angelfire1589: Oh, that. No reason to.  
  
Draco: What why?!  
  
Angelfire1589: Not telling you. (Smirks evilly)  
  
Chapter 14: Sorrow Sex Sucks  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I walked slowly up to headroom by myself. I had snuck out on my friends. I knew it wasn't right and I was pretty sure that one of them would notice and come looking for me. But that was okay. They would come looking for me for hours. When I finally reached the headroom. Draco was nowhere to be found. I wondered if that was good or bad.  
I walked up the stairs and to his room. I was about to knock when I noticed that it was slightly open. I gave it a gentle push. To reveal Draco sitting at his desk writing. I walked up to him slowly. And stopped only a few feet from him. "Draco..." I said so quietly I wondered if he'd really heard me or if he just knew I was there.  
He turned around to look me in the eyes. I couldn't see what was going on in his. Once more they were clouded in order to show no emotion. That worried me. "Hermione... your song was lovely. I've never heard you sing so lovely before." he said. He was doing the 'beat around the bush thing.' "Why haven't you ever used it before?"  
He was pissing me off. If he didn't want to be with me he should just fucking say so! "I didn't want people bugging me." I said dully. Anger was starting to grow inside of me.  
"Oh, yeah we-" I cut him off. That was enough.  
"Jesus freakin Christ, Draco. You know I didn't come up here to talk about that." I yelled.  
"Well, then what did you come here to talk about." he asked as though he hadn't been there to here me sing.  
My eyes filled with rage. "You know damn well what I came up here to talk about! Don't play stupid with me cause I'm really not in the mood!" I screamed.  
Now Draco stood up suddenly. Seeming more hurt then angry. "Okay, you know what I do know the reason you came up here. And it can't happen." he said the last two words very quietly. As though it hurt him more to say then it did for me to hear it.  
I closed my eye to hold back tears. "Why? Why won't it work?" I said head facing to the floor. I wanted to hear his reason there were so many. But I didn't care about any of them.  
"Uh, were not allowed to first off." he was thinking of other reasons then the one he wanted to say. "Were supposed to be setting examples."  
"Oh that's BULLSHIT!" I yelled. "Just say the real damn reason you don't want to be with me damn it. Not all this shit you're talking!" I knew I was crying now but I didn't care.  
"Cause we can't! Do know the fucking risk your talking about! God, mine. Think about my dad beat the hell out of you just for liking me. Could you imagined what he'd do to you if we were together." he said. I could tell he was trying to keep his voice from breaking. "He'd torture you, probably rape you. Then just out of spite kill you slowly."  
I took a step towards Draco. "I would take all that just to be with you. Even if for one moment." I whispered.  
"But I wouldn't be able to take it. I'd want that moment to repeat itself over again for the rest of my life and would be able to deal with that." he said.  
"We could keep it a secret. No one would ever have to know." I whispered.  
"The wall around here has ears, Mione. They hear and know everything. Nothing in Hogwarts is a secret." His voice finally had broken.  
"Draco... do you love me?" I asked. He looked up at me in the eyes. His eyes had to many emotions to tell which one he was feeling at moment. "Well, do you?"  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I looked away at the floor again. Did I love her? More than anything in this God forsaken world. Could I tell her that? Not if I didn't want to lose her. (A/N is it just Me. or is this starting to sound like a Spiderman story? if so really sorry.) "No I don't love you." I said making sure never to look her in the face.  
I heard her choke down a sob. I looked up at her. Her face was gleaming like it had been only a couple of hours ago. She backed up slowly. "That's okay. Even if you don't love me. I love you, Draco Malfroy." I just stared at her. Unable to believe she'd said that. I wanted to say something but she ran from the room. I followed. It was like something was pushing me to. But by the time I got out of my room she was gone. Out of the portrait.  
I let out a scream. Knocking vase to the floor in rage. Two portraits started to shout their disapproval. "Shut you old hags." I hissed before storming to my rooms and slamming the door shut.  
  
Hermione POV  
  
I roamed the school. It was late I knew that much. How late I had no clue what so ever. I didn't really care either. Nothing mattered anymore. Nothing went right for me lately. Then again nothing really went right for me before this either. So what was I talking about? At a point when I was walking though Ron jumped out of nowhere and scared the shit of me.  
"Hey Mione." he said. "You ditched us earlier. What's was that all about."  
"Nothing." I whispered. I don't know what was wrong with me. But I had the sudden urge to get laid. I thought to myself that would make it all better. (A/N no she's not a hoe, okay. just in depression right now.)  
  
Regular POV  
  
"Are you okay Mione?" Ron asked. Noticing the hurt in her voice.  
"I'm fine now." she said pressing her lips to his. She bit his bottom lip roughly. Getting the taste of blood in her mouth. He didn't complain though. She remembered him telling her once that he liked it rough. He hosted her up on to his waist. Her wrapping her legs around him. Then backed up to a wall.  
She brought her hand down to his pants and undid them letting them fall to the ground. Next were those damned boxers. She pushed them down as far she could as she battled with his tongue. He merely slid his up her dress to find she had no underwear on. The kind of dress she ad on didn't allow for any. Without the show of panty lines. She didn't figure she was going to need it anyway. So he just pushed her dress up and slid into her. Hermione let out a loud moan. Arching her back against the wall. He pushed in and out of her slowly but faster and harder with every thrust.  
Ron could tell Hermione was about to peak and so was he. He just let it come. It was loud and long. Gryffindor house was able to hear them. And was slightly sickened by it. Others were turned on.  
Ron slid out of Hermione. She unwrapped her legs from around him. Thinking to her. God that really sucked...  
  
End chapter 14! I hope you understand the title now. And sorrow for the little Spiderman wannabee part in there. Don't flame please. Well I hoped you liked it. I personally think this chapter really sucks, but that's just my opinion. I still just think I've written way better. Well any way. Please review. I thank you for who already have. Please give advice. I'm really sure I need it. Thank you. 


	15. Different Kinds of Poetry

Disclaimer: I don't own shit. I don't care either. I plenty happy with fantasizing about certain characters in boxers, Speedos... or without either. (Goes into fantasyland.)

Draco: you've got problems you realize that right.

Angelfire1589: what's I do this time.

Draco you and your fantasies disgust me.

Angelfire1589: ( eyes well up with tears ) why do you always have to ridicule me! Why can't you just support me! ( Bawls )

Draco: ( looks around nervously. ) come on don't cry. I'm sorry. Please don't cry. (Pulls into embrace. )

Angelfire1589: (you know you love me)

Chapter 15: Different kinds of poetry

Hermione's POV

Ron held my hand the walk back to the headroom. I guess that this made us a couple. _Damn, sorrow sex!_ So many damned consequences, and it always sucks anyway. So what's the point of it anyway? Why could I have had one of the other 7-emotion sexes? In truth I really didn't want to go out with Ron. I had just screwed him cause I was highly upset, and wanted to get some of the sadness out of me. It hadn't really worked though. I just thought to myself how much better Draco would've probably been. I mean Ron was so bad that I had to fake. I smiled to myself. I hadn't faked in so long. It just seemed strangely funny to me. I snickered quietly.

"What?" Ron said. Looking at me and breaking the silence. I looked at him confused. "You were laughing." he said.

"Oh, I was just thinking of something. That happened a little while ago. Nothing worth discussing really." I looked up. We were at the headroom now. "Coffee cake." I said. There seemed to be some sort of a perk in my voice all of a sudden. I turned to Ron. "I'll see you tomorrow." I said.

"You sure. No night cap?" he suggested. I gave him a look. That to me meant _**'hell no'**_. But to him meant. "I know. I know it's a school night. Just a suggestion." he said raising his hands in defeat. "I'll see you tomorrow." he said. Giving me a quick kiss on the cheek. I backed up, just as he came in for another kiss, and walked into the headroom. The portrait automatically swung closed behind me.

I walked up the stairs to my room pausing only a moment to look at Draco's door. It was closed. I stared at the floor where a vase was broken. I let one tear fall before walking into my room and slamming my door as hard as possible. Then turned the music up as loud as loud as it would go. Then changed into a tank top and shorts that said smartass on the butt. Then sat down on my bed and held my pillow over my face. Then just screamed until my throat hurt.

Draco's POV

I jumped when I heard the door slam. I was about to go see who it was when Hermione's music started blaring, and she had the bass on which just made it vibrate through the walls to my room. I wanted to put a silencing charm on the walls, but instead I just turned my own music on just as loud. She wasn't the only one who was hurting. But I knew she was hurting even worse when over the music I heard her screaming. I turned my music down and put a silencing charm on the walls now. Then sat at my desk and looked at the ceiling. Things shouldn't be that tough. They never should be this tough.

I pulled out fresh parchment and quill then started to write. Poems were my thing. One of things most guys didn't brag about because might be thought gay. And I certainly wasn't. So I just kept it to myself. Some of them were about Hermione. Others about family then some just letting off steam. This one was just about her. One that could finally explain what I felt for her. But she'd just mostly likely never see it.

**The Truth**

I want to take it back.

All the things I said that hurt you.

All the things that made you cry.

All the times I made fun of you.

Cause I was the stupid popular guy.

I knew that really cared for you.

And wanted you to be mine.

I needed then, and I need you now.

And when you're not around I fell like,

Calling your name out from time to time.

Love isn't a word that can even fell the deepness,

Of this emotion I have for you.

It's something crazy and different.

A thing that makes you things you wouldn't normally do.

But have no regret about after their done.

I want to hold you and love tell I die.

Then once I'm dead.

I still love you while I'm under the ground

Or up in the sky.

Please understand.

I want, love, need, desire and long for you.

But cannot express this.

Cause if anything I say is true.

Then I can't let you know my feelings.

Can't I don't want to risk you.

D/M

I looked the poem over. It seemed kind of sappy. But it was the truth. The stone cold truth. I got up from my desk and went over to my bed to sleep. But ended up going onto the balcony. I just stood there for a while staring at the moon. It was so quiet now. Hermione had turned off her music and went to bed, I was guessing. I sighed. Then I heard a gentle voice from the other balcony that connects to Hermione's room singing softly.

I turned around to see Hermione. She had her back turned to me. Her legs were dangling in between the railing. I listened closer to hear what she was singing.

/ Hope /

There a song that's inside of my soul.

It's the one that I've tried to write.

Over and over again.

I'm awake in the infinite cold.

But you sing to over.

And over and over again.

She started to hum as she stood up and stretched. Then turned around to look straight at me. Her eyes went wide. Looking me up and down in utter shock. My guess was she thought I was asleep, like I had thought her to be. She backed up to her room slowly. It looked like she was about to cry. Stepping over the threshold she closed the door firmly.

I just stood there. Still in a daze. I couldn't believe that had just happened. She had been there. Just standing there. And I hadn't said anything. I just stared at her, and she stared right back. I walked into my room. Walking over to my desk to put my poem away. I took notice that Hermione and me both had or own forms of poetry. Mine was actually poems her was singing. And my God, did she do her poetry well. I reached for my poem but when I looked to the spot I had left it. It wasn't there. I searched the whole desk, and I was nowhere to be found. Someone had taken my poem.

End of chapter 15! Sorry I took a little time to update. Kind of been grounded from the Internet. Still am but hey who knows how long I'll be grounded for. So here's another chapter. Don't know when the next one is coming. Please review and tell me what you think. I'd really love to know. Plus if you don't review I'll never write again. (Am I kidding. hmmm, never know will you.) Mwahahahahaha! Thanks to all those who already reviewed. Bya!


	16. Rage Sex Rocks When it's Finished

Well I'm starting to think that my friends think my parents are nuts. Well their right. But hey what kind of writing inspiration would I have without them so in the spirit of all that is insane. I here by dedicate this chapter to my parents.... Just playing. I just wanted to take up some space on my paper. Problem's noooo. Issues... hell, yeah! Hope you enjoy the chapter.

Draco: aren't they the same thing?

Angelfire1589: what? Issues and problems?

Draco: ( nods )

Angelfire1589: no, problems can be solved. Issues can't.

Draco: God, you're messed up.

Angelfire1589: hell yeah!

Chapter 16: Rage sex rocks. _When it's finished._

Draco's POV

I searched for that paper for God knows how long. I could never find it though. I finally came to the conclusion that my father took it. That wasn't completely bad though. It only meant that I had thing for poetry and was in love with a girl. It didn't say whom. It just said a girl. Then again it didn't even say that. For all I know my father could think I'm gay. And if he asked who it was for. I'd just lie.

It still worried me though. What if he went after Hermione anyway? I shook my head. I had to stop thinking in the negative so much. That's what got people hurt usually. I decided not to think about it anymore. I had bigger problems anyway.

Now that Hermione thought that I had no feelings for her whatsoever. She had gone back to they way she acted when we first actually talked to each other. I saw the next morning. And attempted to apologize, but she cut me off.

"Save it, Malfroy," she hissed. "I got to get to the main hall to see Harry and my _boyfriend_ Ron." she emphasized on the 'boyfriend' part. I cringed inwardly. Damn, did that girl know how to get revenge. She was now going out with the one person I hated almost as much as potter.

"Hermione. We really should ta-" she put her hand up and slipped out the portrait hole without another word. I just growled in frustration. She was going to have to talk to me sooner or later. We had to put up decorations for the spring ball anyway. And there was no way she could avoid me then. The good part we had to do it alone cause the teachers had a meeting at that time. So there was no way to avoid me.

Regular POV

Draco was right. When it came to the day to decorate there was no for Hermione to get out of it. She tried everything that wouldn't seem suspicious to Ron and Harry. There was no way to get out of it. She was going to have to see Draco. But they never said she had to talk to him, and if it was necessary. It would only be strictly business. Other than that she'd ignore him. This wouldn't be so hard on her after all. In fact she thought it would be fairly easy...

Damn was she ever wrong about that.

Once she got there. The first thing she saw was Draco. It was almost like she had looked for him. But she hadn't. At least that's what she told herself. His back was turned to her so he didn't see her come in. she didn't bother speaking. But just go to work on the decorations. At a point she was so deep in thought. She didn't hear Draco come up behind her.

"I don't think that red and green should be together." he said. Causing Hermione to screech and jump like a rabbit. She turned around to glare at Draco.

"Thank you so much for that little fright there, Malfroy." she snapped then looked at the wall. "What do mean red and green shouldn't be together. Their meant to show unity, and green and red look perfectly fine together. They're used all the time together at Christmas so I don't see what you're talking about." I said.

"But you see that's the point. They're always used together at Christmas. This isn't Christmas. This is spring. So since red and green create a winter atmosphere. This is spring we're dealing with. Not winter. So therefore red and green should not be used together whatsoever." **(**As applause sounds in the background.**)** **(A/N** yeah I know. there I go with the court scene again. what can I say. I want to be a lawyer, and need some practice here and there.**)** He looked at her waiting for a reply. Hermione just sighed overly loud and mumbled a spell to change all the red to gold. So it would still show unity, but not look like Christmas as Draco had so well put it.

She then turned to look at Draco. Waiting for him to say something. He nodded his head. "Looks much better that way." he said.

"Yeah well, for a guy you sure do know a lot about decorations. You never know some could think you're gay." she said then went back to decorating. Slapping herself mentally for joking around with him. Draco just smiled quietly to himself. His plan was working out perfectly.

He started working on the ceiling. Put up chandeliers that he knew that she would hate and complain about. When she noticed them she nearly fell over.

"What the fuck!" she yelled. He choked down a laugh. For some reason that expression always made him laugh. "What are those!" he shrugged.

"I thought they looked nice." he said. Her jaw dropped. He had to be joking.

"I take it back. You know absolutely nothing about decorating whatsoever!" she yelled. She felt the same anger she had felt for him that night rising again. "Then again you nothing about anything about anything else either so it doesn't me as much as it should!" she screamed then cringed. She had let some of the things she had bottled up spill out.

He just raised an eyebrow. She caught on automatically to what he was doing. He had tricked her. She had done just what he had wanted her to do. "Never mind." she said quickly. Then changed the chandeliers to something that would fit the room. But the moment she turned her back he turned them back. So it didn't shock him in the least when he heard her scream the same three words he had early when he'd first done it. She came storming up behind him.

"You changed them didn't you?" she hissed. He shrugged. She growled in frustration. Just like he had done earlier. "You jackass!" she yelled. "Why are you doing this to me! You torture me enough each and every damned time I have to see you. Why do you just have to add on to my torment." he just looked at her. He hadn't expected her to say that. And he hadn't expected her to hold back on him either.

"Now that's not all you want to say to me is it." he purred. Knowing that she utterly hated it. She lifted her hand to hit him, but he just pushed it back down. "No, you don't want to hit me. You want to yell at me. So yell." she glared a quick glare. But hen turned away.

"I have nothing more to say to you. I've said to damn much as it is." she said pushing aside decorations aimlessly.

"But you know that there's much more to say. Isn't there." he said. He was going to keep nagging her until she let out her rage on him. She was breathing heavily now. Looking like she was going to kill him. "I'm right, aren't I?" he picked.

She couldn't take it any longer. She let her anger pour out. "Yes I have more to say! And a few questions too. Why did you lie to me!" she yelled at him. He looked her like she had lost it. "Don't look at me like that! I know that you have some sort of feeling for me. Or else you wouldn't have kissed me that day, and you wouldn't give a shit what happened to me!" he couldn't say anything. He just remained silent. "Oh that's perfect. The silent treatment. Well that only works on certain aspects of life. Not now! You think that being quiet is going to help me with any of my problems? Huh, do you?" he didn't say anything. He was becoming mesmerized by the sound of her voice. She groaned loudly. "God you're so fuc-" he cut her off with a long, hungry, passionate but mainly surprising kiss. When he broke off she just looked at him. In complete shock. Draco looked a little surprised as well at what he had just done. Then walked away.

Hermione just stood there, still. In shock still at what he had done. At how good that had just felt. It had been nothing like the other kiss. The sweet one. The quick and gentle one. She wanted more of what just happened.

She went over to Draco and pressed her lips to her roughly. Waiting for him to returning the passion she was showing him. It took him to realize what she'd done but when he did he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her closer. It was crazy but it was amazing. She jumped on him. Knocking them both to the floor.

Having a tongue war, still. She ripped open his shirt. Pushing it aside to feel his flesh. Now this was the kind of sex she wanted have out of the 7 sexes! Draco wasn't the least bit distracted by that. He was to busy pulling off her shirt. She grabbed it and yanked it over her head. Throwing it aside. Then sliding her tongue down his chest to his navel. Pausing only for a teasing moment at his trail. Then began to kiss her way down to his pants. Then started back up till she met his lips again. Wrestling with his tongue as she undid he pants.

Draco began to trace his hand down her spine. Causing her to shudder in delight. Working her skirt. He was almost there when it seemed like Hermione was getting father from him suddenly. Then he realized she was. She was being pulled off of him.

He sat up. Seeing his father looking at him with angered eyes. As Mione looked at him with mortified ones.

End chapter 16! Whew. Next chapter's going to be kind of, hmm. Hard to explain. Have to read and decide for yourself. And if anyone's wondering what the hell are these damned 7 sexes I keep talking about. Well we all know what sex is hopefully. But there are different kinds of sex. No, I'm not talking about anal oral and shit like that. I mean emotion caused sex. We all have it sooner or later. There are 7 of them, as you know.

Number 1 is joyful sex. This is wedding not sex as some call it. That's the ultimate sex to some. It's supposed to be amazing. Especially if you're a virgin when it happens. Number 2 in my opinion is the best though. That rage sex. As displayed in this chapter. At least person has to be really pissed off, but in love or really like the person they have sex with. Which in turn makes hott, rough, lustful, passionate, and crazy sex. (The best kind there is.) Skipping 3-5. I move on to six the worst kind of sex to ever have. Sorrow sex. As displayed in chapter 14. It sucks ass. Nothing good about it. Just sucky sex that is supposed to make you feel better but it never does. And 7 well this is the sex that people don't usually have. Payback sex. It's the sex you have when want to get someone else back. Which usually never ends up happening and the other person hates you as well as the person you had sex with.

Now note this I've never done any of this. My cousin taught me that. I just had a really crazy dream about rage sex with an ex-boyfriend. And damn it was GOOD! DAMN! Anyway. Hoped you liked the chapter. Can't wait for reviews. Much luv, bye-bye!


	17. The Love of my Friend is my Boyfriends E...

Wow, it's been a bit since I've updated on this story. Writer's block can be hell. But I finally know what to write now. So I hope you enjoy this. It took a hell of a lot of work to get out. Not that I'm saying you have to like it. I just really hope you do. Cause if not. I'll... I don't know what I'll do. But I'll do something. Don't doubt me on that one. Okay I'm lying. Just R&R please.

Draco: well you're worked up over nothing.

Angelfire1589: This isn't just anything to me. I want this to be my career one day.

Draco: Writing fanfics?

Angelfire1589: No! Writing period. This is just very good practice. And fun.

Draco: Right then, what ever you say.

Chapter 17: The Love of my Friend is my Boyfriend's Enemy yet my Friend

Draco stared in horrified eyes. This couldn't be happening. Not when something good was finally about to happen. He got up slowly. "Put her down." he yelled even though lucius was right in front of him.

"What are you going to do boy?" his father said. His voice dripping acid. "I doubt that this unlively piece of trash means that much to you. At least not were you're willing to come after her." he said. Fighting his grip on the back of Hermione's neck. Cause her to make a to cry out in pain.

"Just leave her alone, father. She didn't do anything wrong." Draco said. Taking a step closer.

"You don't understand it do you. All these damned mud bloods are the same. They say that they love you then they throw you away. Ruining your name and reputation." he said. Reaching into his robes and pulling out a handkerchief. "But believe me I'm doing you a favor right now. You'll understand one day." he said placing the handkerchief over her mouth. Draco lounged at him. His father was fairly fast though. He moved then elbowed him the back. Causing him to slam to the floor. Then disappeared with Hermione.

Draco's POV

His eyes creaked open slowly. Wondering where the hell he was. The last thing he remembered was an immense pain. Then everything went dark. He sat up quickly. Looking around. The sight of the hospital wing made his memory rush back. Hermione she was gone. He had to find her. He set his feet on the cold floor. He looked down at himself. He was fully clothed again. No clue how. Didn't have time to wonder either. He got up and looked around for Poppy. Not seeing her anywhere. He quietly walked out of the hospital wing. Turning the corner quickly. Bumped into Harry.

"Potter." he said in surprise more than scorn. He looked up to see Ginny and the weasel as well. He could see by the look in their faces that they knew Hermione was missing.

"Malfoy." Harry said in return. There was an awkward silence.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake!" Ginny said loudly. "Draco, look we were coming up to see you. We thought that you might have an idea where your father may have taken Hermione. If so there's a chance that were going to need your help." she said. Draco looked down, and nodded in submission. He had planned on going alone. But these were her friends as well and they had just as much a right to look for her as him. Besides there was no arguing with this girl when her mind was made up. Hermione had told him that several times.

"Fine, follow me." Draco said walking past him.

"And why should we do that." Harry snapped. Ginny slapped him upside his head. "Freaking chill," she hissed at him. Then looked at Draco. "Lead on."

He raised his eyebrows but did what he was told. Walking down the hallway towards Slytherin territory. Then stopped at what looked to be a dead end.

"Look. He's led us absolutely nowhere." Harry said. Draco just looked at him.

"Hogwarts is never what it seems to be, potter." he said. Then sighed and walked straight through the wall.

"Why am I not amazed? It's like the 9 3/4 track." she said. Then sighed like Draco did and walked through the wall. Harry and Ron following the suit.

Ginny's POV

When we all came out on the other side we were at the Quidditch field. Draco was already walking over to the locker room. Following Ron and Harry followed him. While I ran quickly to the girls locker room. I knew I couldn't leave them alone for to long. So I tried to move as quickly as possible.

I knew that when I heard the sound of yelling voices something had already started. I just had to get there in time to stop it. I came out in the open to see Harry in between Draco and Ron. None of them looked happy.

"What the hell is going on!?" I yelled. Highly irritated. They all looked at me. Draco backing up. "Well is someone going to answer me?" I said.

Ron growled. "Gins, how the hell can you trust this guy. He's nothing more but a traitorous snake! He probably helped his father get Hermione." he yelled. Now Harry had to hold Draco back. I was thankful for his help. I walked over to Ron a punched him in the face. Then grabbed his collar and pulled him close to me.

"Now you listen to me, you little snipe. You're going behave and you're not going to say things like that anymore. Do you understand? Or do I have do hit you again." I whispered deathly quiet. He nodded. Hate in his eyes. I let him go with a slight shove. Then got on my broom and kicked off.

Regular POV

All of them just stared after her for a minute. Then Draco piped up. "Good luck with that one, potter." and got on his broom as well. Harry and Ron doing the same then. They all joined her in the air.

End chapter 17! Whoa. You know I didn't even realize I had part of this chapter written already. Kind of funny actually. Hmm oh well. Hope you enjoyed it. I made Ginny take charge a little in this chapter. Maybe it's cause Hermione wasn't there. I don't know. Tell me what you think about it in a review, please. Would be much appreciated. Luv to you all. See ya!


End file.
